50 Moments between Major Lorne and Dr Novak
by cookie-moi
Summary: 50 small moments in one sentence each. Because these two never met in an actual episode but are made for each other.


**Title: 50 Moments between Major Lorne and **

**Disclaimer: **These two and all of Stargate Atlantis belong to MGM… I jst like to borrow and play with them for a bit.

**Rating: **T, maybe strong T… could feature "relationships" between two grown people and/or a bit of violent behaviour.

**Author's Note**: Don't ask me how I ever manages to fall for this OTP, I mean they never even share a scene together that two or three times Novak appears in the show… but according to my web searches I'm not the only one. ^^

Again, this came to life through rewatching the show and has been on my hardware for the last one and a half year…

The names of Lorne's fellow soldiers where called to life after I watched a TV version of the Grimms Brothers' "The Clever little Tailor" and some CSI:Miami episode. o.O

And although I'm no Fanfic writer, I still hope you enjoy it.

**Ps: Again, some of the sentences are rather long... *cough***

* * *

><p><strong>1 sentence each, 50 Themes - Gamma<strong>

Lorne and Novak

( Lorne's Team as I put it together: Lorne, Markham, Taylor and Gomez. And occasionally scientists like Dr. Parrish or Dr. Novak)

#01 – Ring

The first thing Lindsey notices about a person is always if he or she gets irritaded by her hiccuping – but with Major Lorne her eyes strangely search his fingers for any signs of wedding rings first.

#02 - Hero

Lindsey had always wished for a hero, a knight in shining armour but the few men who had managed to win her heart all proofed to be Idiots in aluminium foil instead – and then Lorne came along.

#03 - Memory

He has to paint her face from memory and when she finally smiles in person for him again he thinks of how he has to paint her anew – because she's even more beautiful in person than in his memory.

#04 – Box

The little black box in his pants' pocket weighs heavy against his leg – heavy with nervousness, anticipation of Lindsey's answer and the knowing grin of his commanding officer.

#05 – Run

Another failed mission and another moment when he was painfully close to Novak – and Lorne goes for a run in the night to work of the tension his mind and body held since then.

#06 – Hurricane

While trees get uprooted Lorne's team seeks shelter in a cave where Markham lights a fire, Gomez brews some instant coffee, Parrish marvels over some cave moss and Lorne wishes he had made that island trip with Lindsey instead.

#07 - Wings

Lindsey feels like she will grow wings and fly of into the sky and through the clouds into the sunlight any moment now – and all because that sexy military second-in-command has kissed her.

#08 – Cold

The freezing cold on this blasted planet has Lindsey snuggling closer to him to share his warmth in the night and he tries to ignore the smirks on his mens' faces – just to smirk back in the morning when they're shivering about.

#09 - Red

The spilled redwine triggered a memory, one of his first missions that had gone terribly wrong and had ended with him being soaked in his friends blood – so needless to say that Lorne held onto Lindsey red dress and sobbed into her shoulder.

#10 – Drink

That night Lorne calls his team and Novak to his quarters, opening a bottle of Brandy and drinking to their fallen teammate.

#11 - Midnight

While on his midnight round he finds the Daedalus engineer gazing at the Pegasus' stars, while he finds himself gazing at said engineer.

#12 – Temptation

When she leans over one of the consoles, her top reveals the skin of her back - and he can barely resist the temptation to run his hand over soft white skin.

#13 - View

Woolsey comes to this particular balcony to enjoy the view of the ocean, the fading sunlight caressing the horizon and today also a certain Major in a deep passionate embrace with a not hiccuping engineer.

#14 - Music

They sway to the wind in the leaves, a silent melodie and the beating of their hearts.

#15 – Silk

After her clothes have become soaked from where she fell into the stream comiclike she gets a dress from one of the village women – and she lets Lorne run his hand over her back an the soft material to marvel over its feel and the warmth of her skin beneath it.

#16 - Cover

With Deadalus leave tomorrow, Novak and Lorne aren't going to see each other for months, so Taylor tells the major he's got his shift covered to only find Sheppard sticking to Lorne's post already, grinning and ordering Taylor back to bed.

#17 – Promise

He gives her the promise to return – she gives him the promise to marry him.

#18 - Dream

When he dreamed of his life after the SGC before there always was this small house in the suburbs with a working room for his paintings – but now there's also Lindsey in a summerdress and a children's bed in his working room.

#19 - Candle

Elisabeth has two fullfill one of her heaviest duties and lights two white Candles for the two souls they had lost today.

#20 – Talent

His only talent is flying, running, getting messed up and a good understanding of geology – she takes to technology like a duck to water, she plays with the daedalus like a pianist, understands physics like a child understand to get mother's cookies – and she has the talent to get into his head and stay there.

#21 - Silence

She retreats into silence, no idle chatter anymore, no rapid technobabble that Caldwell has problems to follow, no occasional hiccups that annoy Hermiod, no rapid movements, no accidents that keep Dr. Correy busy, no food, because she keeps to her quarters and only does the work she has to do – they all worry about her and fear that her broken heart will let her follow Lorne into death.

#22 - Journey

Two times three weeks back and forth, three weeks between Earth and Atlantis, three weeks between home and where her heart is.

#23 - Fire

He knows Lindey has served under Reynolds but he doesn't understand the fire in Reynold's eyes until he finds out from one of the Hyperion engineers how literal that's meant.

#24 - Strength

Lorne can feel his life draining from his body but Lindsey's here unwilling to let him die and somehow her strength makes him hold on long enough.

#25 – Mask

His flyboy grin hides the distrust he feels towards some of the people they meet, towards all the murky traders, overfriendly women, generous villagers and carefree children – and sometimes even towards his own people.

#26 – Ice

Novak slips an ice cube down Taylor's uniform jacket and notes to Gomez when the blond soldier turns around – when Lorne comes back he's greeted by Gomez running from Taylor and a smirking Dr. Novak.

#27 - Fall

Messing up and taking shifts not seriously is not Lorne's way of life and so he makes it up to Taylor, for the younger soldier had covered his major's behind when the Daedalus left, by giving him a picture of Fall in New England, the place Taylor comes from.

#28 – Forgotten

The paintbrush lies forgotten on the mixed paints on his palette while Lorne can't resist the temptation of seducing his model.

#29 – Dance

Flowers blooming on the mainland and the Atlantis balconies in the morning announce the yearly spring festival and Lorne marvels over the fact that the Daedalus docks at noon so he can hold Lindsey close to dance in the evening.

#30 – Body

Caldwell knows that it will break Lorne's heart when the news of the new body in the Daedalus' morgue reach Atlantis.

#31 - Sacred

Lorne blames Lindsey for it all – the blue body paint, his half nakedness, the embarrassing dancing ritual and the smirk on his mens' faces – and all because she messed up one of the natives' holy rituals and they see a woman's fault as that of her man.

#32 - Farewells

They had too many of those, because everytime Deadalus leaves again she will go with them – and everytime they return, she returns to his team – and to him.

#33 - World

Sheppard feels like he and the rest of the world just became non extinct when the Major's eyes focus on one certain Daedalus engineer.

#34 - Formal

Lindsey and Evan have are a forgotten after the night before when they greet each other with Doctor and Major in the morning.

#35 – Fever

Being captured and imprisoned by wraith worshippers actually ranks only as high as second place right now – Lindseys constantly raising fever from an inflection worries him much more.

#36 - Laugh

Sheppard can't believe his ears when he walks by one of Lorne's favourite balconies one night because he finally hears a sound he has missed for weeks now – Lorne laughing.

#37 – Lies

He never asks her about her former postings and she never tells him because the moment she would reach the Hyperion she would have to lie – not wanting him to know about Reynolds and her.

#38 - Forever

The athosian eldest takes their hands and speaks traditional words that are as old as time before he joins their hands together and gives them his blessing.

#39 - Overwhelmed

He screams, he cries, he breaks his paintbrushs and destroys his paintings, he sobs, he moves like a caged animal, he lies motionless, he arches on the ground, he screams at Sheppard because Lindsey died, tries to hit him but his commanding officer just catches his wrists and lets the Major cry into his shoulder.

#40 – Whisper

His voice was even softer than the whisper of the wind in the leaves they where laying under, but she still got into a bunch of hiccups by the "Beautiful..." that escaped his lips – oh, and maybe those lips on her neck...

#41 - Wait

Teyla wonders what Major Lorne waits for because definitely "has a thing for him" as she had heard Rodney say.

#42 – Talk

Talking is all they do together because they are no more than friends – and they don't want to change that.

#43 - Search

Weir doesn't want to let him go, Sheppard orders him to stay back, McKay again hasn't listened why and Ronon doesn't care what the others think - the Satedan knows that if Lorne wants to go with them to save there's no stopping the Major.

#44 - Hope

122 days since they last tasted sweet freedom – in the Night Lorne presses himself to Lindsey to give her warmth and gain the hope for Rescue.

#45 – Eclipse

Lindsey has seen him kiss another, Evan knows she slept with another – it's an eclipse of the sun in paradise – escpecially since they have been both mislead.

#46 - Gravity

The night they spend together had them high above the clouds, but gravity pulls them back the next morning and they go back to being the Major and the Doctor again – destroying every chance for happiness on their way down.

#47 – Highway

Sometimes Sheppard wonders, if Life is a Highway and love finds you at the dinners along its way, than Novak and Lorne just crashed their cars into each other.

#48 – Unknown

Lorne leads them into the unknown, Taylor and Gomez at his flanks, Markham at their six, Lindsey safely behind him, hiccuping softly and trusting his lead.

#49 - Lock

Sheppard is the only one who knows about his grandfather's pocketwatch Lorne carries about – and of the lock of blond hair held in it.

#50 – Breathe

The hiccups are so bad that she can barely breathe, till his hands gently touch her back and neck to press her head down to her knees – telling her to breath while she concentrates on the warm hands touching her.

* * *

><p>"<strong>Outtakes"<strong> of those sentences that did not make it into the 50's (^^), because they were either to similar or I liked the other one simply better.

#05 – Run

While Lorne and the others take a stroll outside he leaves Markham with Novak – the moment he hears bullets over the open comlink they run – but find find nothing more than Markham heavily bleeding from a shot wound and Novak missing altogether.

#16 - Cover

Lorne doesn't get to his post that night but Taylor knows that the Daedalus is leaving with the next morning, so he patiently sticks to that post the whole night and tells the knowing Colonel before breakfast that he swapped shifts with Lorne.

#17 – Promise

He makes her promise to bring a box of his favourite chocolates and new paints to Atlantis and she makes him promise to take her out to the mainland.

#48 – Unknown

The way their relationship goes leads them into the emiotionally unknown – but she will trust into his lead.

#49 - Lock

He has tried so hard to keep it hidden but somehow Lindsey found the matching key to the lock on his heart.

#50 – Breathe

He finds her on one of the balconies, memories of the last mission where the villagers tried to use them for shooting practice still eminent on her mind and robbing her of the ability to breath – hyperventilating and hiccuping, until he presses her head down to her knees and tells her to breath.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you <strong>**enjoyed it. :)**


End file.
